Albin Pale
Parameter = These stats are comparable to servants due to how powerful they are. However, they aren't necessary as the master might just be a normal person without strong lineage = Personal Details Age: 7 (Homunculus Years) Alignment: True Neutral Aliases: Justin Von Einzbern, Joker, Albin Pale. Weapons: Shroud of Peter, Eye of Heaven, Enchanted Knife Set, Dueling Rapier (Mostly for show) Strengths: * Highly Skilled at utilizing and creating Mystic Codes, also possesses a keen understanding of Conceptual Weapons and their usage. * Possesses Greatly Developed Magical Circuits and a Specialized Magic Crest due to being created as an Einzbern Homunculus * Extraordinary amount of Mana Capacity due to modifications made to his body. Weaknesses: * As a result of internal defects and modifications made to his body, Justinianus suffers greatly from both physical weakness and poor health in general. * He is forced to rely on his Mystic Codes to increase his defensive capabilities to adequate standards, without them he is helpless in physical combat. * Possesses a “defective” personality by Homunculus Standards, and is sometimes prone to acting “over-emotional”. * Has a low tolerance for pain in general. Trivias or Other Unnamed Abilities: * Kane possesses a personal soft-spot for theatre, movies, and acting, often using theatrical terms and phrases in his common vernacular Personality Personality: Appearing Elegant, Playful, and rather Whimsical individual. Justinian has a rather eccentric personality compared to other models of Einzbern Homunculi akin to him. Typically carrying himself as a rather larger than life and merry figure around others during interactions. Wishing to hide any and all possible insecurities behind the mask of a refined elitist rather than show any weakness. Generally finding it difficult to care for others due to his “defective” state of mind and how selfish he has become over time. While it’s easy to see Justinian as the act he puts on, few can truly take a peek at the man behind the mask he puts on. Skills & Mystic Codes Skilled in Following Elemental Affinities: Water, Wind, and Fire * Flare Magecraft: Justin’s Personal Magecraft type. By utilizing the fundamental concepts of his elemental affinities, Justin can combine the three types to create a superheated plasma element he can project from his hands. * Assorted Armory: Justin often keeps a set of various enchanted knives and alchemical potions on his person should the need arise for him to require such desperate measures. * The knives are enchanted with simple elemental enhancements, ie. fire enchantments, ice enchantments, etc. * The potions Justin typically keeps on his person are often medicinal in nature, usually reserved for whenever he may need to treat any internal damage. * He typically carries on his person 3 medical potions and 6 enchanted knives. The follow contains the mystic codes for the character * Shroud of Peter: A special Holy Shroud stolen from the Church and one of Justin’s most coveted items. The Shroud creates “holy ward” that is designed to nullify the effects conventional weapons and thereby prevent them from penetrating the user’s body, this protection does not extend to Magecraft and/or Physical Attacks from another person. * Eye of Heaven: Another prized Mystic Code Justin often keeps on his person, Eye of Heaven is a special gemstone amulet created by Justin to serve as an advanced mana container, and acts as a secondary battery designed to draw in mana from around the area Justin is in, essentially acting as a way to acquire spare mana should Justin ever find himself in need of it. Lore LORE: Justinian Von Einzbern was originally created as an experimental homunculus designed to take up the mantle of continuing the Einzbern family’s quest for the third magic. Initially designed to act as a possible leader for the family should the need arise for a new head in the future, Justinian was later deemed “Defective” due to a number of personality flaws and weak physical composition compared to previous models, ultimately being cast out and left to die away from the Einzbern family as they attempted to dispose of him. Unbeknownst to them, however, Justinian had managed to escape prematurely before he could be thrown out of the castle to die. Managing to sneak out of his containment area and managing to sneak out of the castle through a created opening in the bounded field of the castle. Bypassing the field and escaping under the cover of the night. After this incident, Justinian spent a very long time traveling away from the castle and wandering the world, spending time around the outskirts of Europe as he began to define himself over the course of 7 years. Taking up the moniker of Albin Pale to disguise his identity. While in hiding, he began to pick up his eventual love of theatre when he had disguised himself as an actor in Great Britain, becoming enamored with the art as he soon began to learn and practice it as much as he could. However, time has finally started to catch up to him. As the prospect of death began to catch up to him, Justin now feels the pressure as he races against the clock. Motivated by his desire to cheat his short life span, he desires to use the Holy Grail to obtain immortality and defy his fate once and for all.